custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Let's get a bot
Guys, let's get a bot. Nobody knows the password for SlicerBot and we need it for maintanence. Thanks, [[User:ToaGonel|'HA']][[User Talk:ToaGonel|'IL']] [[User:ToaGonel/Saga Guide|'DEN']][[The Broken Order Universe|'MARK']] 23:20, June 9, 2017 (UTC) Let's generate some discussion over this matter because it is an important one. We have been without a bot for some time now and I have personally never actually used one myself. I feel as though we aren't in immediate need of a bot, but it would surely be nice to have one available to us. What kind of functions would a bot be able to perform? Probably the most useful thing a bot could do is mass tag/flag articles, such as stub articles, and deleting those which have gone past their limit. The other type of flag (not meeting standards) is a bit more iffy, however, and those articles would need a human touch, as I'd imagine it would be hard to program a bot to do that sort of thing, but stubs seem rather simple. Other than that, I've not much of an idea for what else it could do. Guess we'll have to figure that out. - Pit @Bob Well, when I was reviewing and updating the Policy pages, I noticed our Categories policy. I was surprised at some of these rules given we don't always follow these. I tried to fix some of the categories on my own, but it's far too tedious to do by oneself. I looked into this and saw that bots can help with these edits. If we only contact Community Central, they'll help us dedicate an account to a bot. @Pit The main reason we'd need one is to mass-edit categories. [[User:ToaGonel|'HA']][[User Talk:ToaGonel|'IL']] [[User:ToaGonel/Saga Guide|'DEN']][[The Broken Order Universe|'MARK']] 01:24, June 10, 2017 (UTC) As someone who uses the Monobook skin, a lot of these Special Pages broken links and unused category pages aren't as readily apparent to me. I know that and are an absolute mess, but is the situation bad enough to warrant a bot at this time? I think this is a bit of a no-brainer, to be honest. Even if we don't need a Bot right now, they are a convenient, reliable and useful tool to have on hand, particularly during big categorising/stubbing/deletion drives by staff. I'm all in favour of a new one if SlicerBot can no longer be used. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG It's about time we had control over a bot again. Let's do it. I went ahead and created an account here that can be used for a bot, and it has "Bot" in its name, so there shouldn't be any confusion. This page has information on Bot procedures and this blog here (too lazy to make an in-wikia link rn, so it will be external) on Community Central has information on AutoWikiBrowser, the type of program we'd be interested in. And to answer Bob's question, the situation may not be bad per se, but there are plenty of official categories that violate the new naming conventions for official materials, redundant categories brought forth only because someone mistyped, or other such issues. That isn't even to mention and which, as you say, isn't in very good shape. [[User:ToaGonel|'HA]][[User Talk:ToaGonel|'IL']] [[User:ToaGonel/Saga Guide|'DEN']][[The Broken Order Universe|'MARK']]'' 14:47, June 10, 2017 (UTC) With how busy and lazy people are these days, I say got for it. Well, this sounds to me like a pretty unanimous consensus. Ordinarily I'd put this to a vote but I don't think anybody would object to me fast-tracking this forward. A bot would be a welcome commodity in our ongoing improvement drive and I'm more than happy to give this initiative my bureaucratic approval.